les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by malicia fox
Summary: Quand Hermione s'engage dans une mission d'espionnage au sein des Serpentards ,les répercussions risquent être de taille!
1. Chapter 1

-Hermione, arrête un peu de délirer…tu peux pas faire un truc pareil, t'es dingue !

-Ron, si je ne le fait pas, on ne découvrira jamais le rôle de Rogue dans cette histoire !

-mione, il à raison, c'est dangereux, imagine que quelqu'un le découvre, Dumbledore…ou pire Rogue !

Je soupirais avant de me lever pour m'approcher du feu et me réchauffer.

-Ecoutez les garçons, être enfermé dans la même salle commune que les Serpentards, manger avec Malefoy et ses acolytes, je vous assure que ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais c'est le seul moyen…tu as dit toi-même Harry que ce n'était pas stupide !

-Je croyais que tu rigolais, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse…tu veux vraiment draguer Rogue ? dit-il en grimaçant.

Un frisson me traversa et je croisais les bras pour garder ma chaleur, Dumbledore avait failli se faire tuer l'an dernier et Rogue était le principal suspect, mais de toutes évidences, le directeur avait était lobotomisé et s'évertuer à croire que Rogue n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire.

-Si on veut savoir s'il est de notre camps ou non, il va bien falloir trouver un moyen pour en être sûr, vous ne croyais pas…

-Si mais ! M'interrompis brusquement Ron

-Ron, cesse de faire l'enfant, tout va très bien se passer, ce n'est qu'un trimestre, après je ferais comme si de rien n'était !

-Je continu à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée !répliqua Harry. Pourtant cette idée vient de toi mione, et puis, Rogue est incapable d'aimer tu le sais bien !

-Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, je veux qu'il ait suffisamment confiance pour tout me dire !

-Prend du Polynectar et transforme-toi en Dumbledore alors !

-Tu veux aller lui demander un de ses cheveux peut être ? Il se rendra compte tout de suite de ce qu'on fera…non, je suis sûre d'avoir la bonne solution !

-Te transformer en Serpentarde ! Et comment on explique aux autres que tu ait disparue ?

-Euh…

-AH ! AH ! cria Ron triomphant comme s'il révélé une faille inévitable de mon plan.

-Je m'occuperais de ça, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais voir Dumbledore et je lui dirais que je préfère aller voir mes parents pendant le second trimestre !

Harry commença à faire les cents pas, signe qu'il commençait à trouver le plan idéal et qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire pour m'empêcher de le mettre à exécution. Au fond, ils voulaient tous deux savoirs de quoi il en retourner et infiltrer Serpentard était une très bonne solution.

L'idée m'était apparu à la fin du mois de Septembre, Rogue se pavaner toujours autant, il était devenu pire qu'avant bien que je pensais que s'était impossible et il en fessait voir de toutes les couleurs a tout le monde, excepté les Serpentards ! Le mieux à faire était de le démasqué de tout dire à Dumbledore et l'affaire serait réglé !

-Comment on va faire pour communiquer ? Tu ne pourras pas nous parler si tu es avec les Serpentards !

-On s'enverra des hiboux, on changera souvent pour ne pas que l'on reconnaisse, coq ou Hedwige, on prendra ceux de la volière !

Harry hocha la tête ne voyant plus aucunes faille, Ron écarquilla les yeux, il savait qu'Harry avait pris sa décision et que quoi qu'il puisse dire, rien n'y ferait. Dès demain j'irai voir Dumbledore, et si tout se déroule bien, d'ici la fin de la semaine, une nouvelle élève arriverais a Poudlard, sa matière préféré sera les potions et l'homme dont elle tombera éperdument amoureuse sera Rogue !

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Ron, avec des têtes d'enterrement m'attendaient juste devant les grilles de l'école, le Portoloin posé à leurs pieds. Ce soir je dormirais a Pré au Lard, et dès demain, je changerais mon apparence, après demain, je m'inscris, et Vendredi je reviens ! S'était simple dans les grandes lignes, mais si on y regardait de plus près, je m'apprêtais à faire une mission suicide !

Harry me serra très fort dans ses bras et je le repoussais gentiment en sentant l'engourdissement qui gagnait mes bras, Ron se montra plus prude avec moi et il s'éloigne vite pour ne pas montrer aux autres ce qu'il ne pouvait en réalité cacher a personne. J'avais remarqué bien sûr que ses sentiments pour moi avaient évolués, mais il ne me semblait pas d'actualité de le lui faire savoir. Surtout que je n'étais pas sûre moi-même d'avoir envie d'une relation de ce genre avec lui. Je reculais d'un pas pour me rapprocher du portoloin et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je leur fessais un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. J'avais l'impression de les quitter pour toujours. C'est idiot non ? Je serais toujours avec eux et pourtant je ne pourrais pas leur parler de vive voix. Le professeur macgonall me souhaita un bon voyage et m'invita à me saisir du portoloin.

-Tu va nous manquer Mione ! me dit Harry, je lui souris avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Vous aussi, je vous promets de vous écrire bientôt !

Mes derniers mots furent avaler par l'action du portoloin et une demie seconde plus tard je me trouvais devant un hôtel, j'entrais et prenait rapidement une chambre sous un faux nom, pour ne pas que l'on retrace ma route (c'est Dumbledore qui me l'avait conseillé). Je passais ma soirée a potassé ma formule et c'est avec un mal de crâne digne de merlin que je me levais le lendemain matin.

A moitié endormie, j'appelais un elfe qui m'apporta un déjeuner consistant et me remettait au travail. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que ma formule me parut parfaite.

Je me levais et me mit face à un miroir. Celui me renvoya une image peu flatteuse de moi, en sueur, les cheveux épars, le regard rougit. Je secouais la tête et fessait le vide en moi pour ensuite réciter :

****_**Que l'apparence qui est ma différence **__**  
><strong>__**Disparaisse pour un temps**__**  
>Que le temps accomplisse son travail ultime <strong>__**  
>En punition de son horrible crime.<strong>_

Il ne se passa au premier essai, mais après avoir réitéré mes efforts, j'obtenais enfin ce que je voulais. J'avais lu dans beaucoup de livres, que changer d'apparence n'était pas sans conséquence si on ratait la formule, il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts ! Je jetais un œil au miroir et retenait un cri de surprise. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs, plus blond, mes yeux étaient bleu foncés et ma peu était plus blanche qu'auparavant, mais sinon, rien n'avait changé. J'avais toujours la même ossature, mon nez était lui aussi resté le même, je paraissais plus grande. Bref, j'étais moi…en mieux. Je pense que si mes cheveux n'en fessaient pas à leur bon vouloir, ils auraient pu être comme ça,…avec un bon coiffeur aussi !

Je soupirais bruyamment, la première partie de mon plan était achevée, ne restait plus qu'à m'infiltrer dans Poudlard, et là, s'était une autre histoire ! Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas encore réfléchit au pourquoi du comment ! C'est sûr que l'on allait m'interroger, pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant ? Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tes parents sont morts ?ah, Et tu ne veux pas aller à Beauxbâtons ? Bon, je vais voir ce que je vais faire ! Je commençais par écrire une lettre à Harry et Ron leurs expliquant que ma formule avait fonctionné, que j'allais bien, et que dès le lendemain, j'allais venir à Poudlard pour m'inscrire.

Prise d'une frénésie de shopping à ce moment, je décidais de m'acheter deux ou trois livres pour m'occuper l'esprit d'ici là ! Entrant dans une phase post traumatique d'apparence, et pré traumatique d'un stress engendré par une nouvelle entré à Poudlard, je mangeais très peu et ne trouvait le sommeil qu'a une heure avancée de la nuit.

Le soleil qui entra dans ma chambre le lendemain matin me fit fermer les yeux plusieurs fois, et dans un moment de perdition, je me croyais dans mon dortoir. Je m'habillais rapidement et après avoir payé mes frais, demandais a l'hôtelier à quelle heure le magicobus comptait passer.

-D'ici une heure mademoiselle !

Après l'avoir remerciait, je patientais tranquillement et ce fut un Stan Rocade passablement énervant qui m'aida à monter à bord.

-Vous aller où ? me demanda le chauffeur

-Poudlard !

-Poudlard ? Il paraitrait que Dumbledore ai perdu la tête, pas vrai Stan ?

-Oui Ernie, à cause de toutes ces histoire sur Vous savez qui !dit-il en approchant son visage du mien. Vous savez bien, on dit qu'il y en a un là-bas !

-Un quoi ?

-Ba, vous savez bien mamzelle…un mangemort ! Susurra-t-il

-Même que sa fait plusieurs année qu'il enseigne là-bas Earl !

-En route Ernie !

Le bus démarra dans un bruit a damné un mort vivant ! Et je me retrouvé propulsé contre les vitres derrière moi.

-Vous parlez du Professeur Rogue ? Demandais-je après un moment

-ouai petite, il a longtemps travaillé pour tu sais qui…et maintenant, il essaie de tuer ce pauvre Dumbledore qui n'y voit que du feu !

-Hum hum, il parait même que le ministre lui-même veut reprendre le contrôle de l'école…mais Dumbledore y tiens a c't'école, jamais il la lâchera tu peux m'croire ! Tu es nouvelle ?

-Euh oui, je viens de France, j'étais à Beaubâtons !

Il me regarda de plus près et parut satisfait. Il me sourit et le bus se stoppa éjectant les passagers à l'avant.

-Nous y voilà, Poudlard. Bonne journée mamzelle !

-Merci…vous aussi !

Je sautais devant les grilles que je n'avais pas quittées bien longtemps et je vis Rusard débarquer suivit nonchalamment par Miss Teigne.

-Bonjour ,je suis venue voir le professeur Dumbledore !

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? me demanda-t-il méfiant.

Je secouais la tête en me traitant d'idiote.

-Je viens de France Monsieur, je suis venue m'inscrire ici, c'est normal que je n'ai pas rende vous !

-Attendez ici, j'vais voir ce qu'peux faire. Dit-il dégoûter

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attentes, je le vit revenir avec Hagrid qui m'accueilli chaleureusement. Il me conduisit au bureau du directeur et c'est dans un silence de mort que j'entrais dans son bureau. Mes mains étaient moites et mes jambes tremblaient affreusement !

-Bonjour, Mlle ?

-…Duhamel, louanne Duhamel !

-Enchanté, je suis le professeur Dumbledore! Et si vous commenciez votre récit Miss Duhamel ?

Je lui souris et m'assit a la place qu'il me désignait, après avoir refusé un de ses innombrables bonbons, je m'éclairci la voie et commençais donc le récit d'une pauvre orpheline.

-J'ai été élevé en France, je suis née là-bas. Ma mère m'a abandonné à la naissance et durant des années j'ai été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de Beaubâton m'informant que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais accepté dans cette école. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'exceptionnel dans ma vie vous savez, j'étais très heureuse. Le fait est que je suis partie en vacances l'an dernier ici, en Angleterre et que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pays. J'ai donc décidé en mon for intérieur de ne pas retourner en France. On m'avait déjà beaucoup parlé de votre école, mais c'est aujourd'hui seulement que j'ai eu le courage de venir vous voir !

Il me regarda très intéressé, une lueur d'amusement pétillait dans son regard et j'ai cru un instant être fait comme un rat. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de faire ça ? Je savais très bien que Dumbledore ne me croirait pas sur parole, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

-Miss Duhamel, je demanderais à vôtre directrice de m'envoyer votre dossier scolaire…mais je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard !

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, il me croyait, pour de vrai ? Mon esprit tourné à vive allure, et il me posa une série de question quand à mon niveau scolaire. Il alla ensuite chercher le choixpeau magique qu'il me posa sans concession sur le crâne.

-Hum…un esprit remarquable…mais vous le savez déjà non ? Que fais-je à nouveau dans votre esprit Miss…Granger ?

« Il faut m'envoyer à Serpentard, à Serpentard, sa à marcher avec Harry, s'il vous plait ?

-Vous ne prévoyez pas de faire de bêtises Miss ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pour protéger le professeur Dumbledore…il ne faut rien dire, juste crier SERPENTARD

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois sa de toute ma vie, et croyait moi, j'en ai vu des choses…puisque c'est pour le bien d'Albus…SERPENTARD !»

Après cette petite conversation intérieure, le choixpeau m'étais enlevé rapidement de la tête, j'espère simplement qu'il n'allait pas me trahir !

-Miss Duhamel, j'envoie quelqu'un chercher votre directeur de maison, vous pourrez ainsi découvrir vos quartiers, votre emploie du temps…7éme année n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête, il jeta un billet dans la cheminée, celui-ci s'enflamma avant de disparaitre, quelques secondes plus tard, un autre prit sa place.

-Cela ne sert à rien de vous envoyer en cour maintenant, votre directeur de maison va se charger de vous faire visiter les locaux, et dans une heure vous pourrez aller manger et faire connaissance avec vos condisciples. Si le professeur Rogue pense que vous pouvez assister aux cours dès ce midi, il m'en fera part et j'enverrais un elfe vous portez vos livres. Vous n'avez pas de questions ?

Je secouais la tête et il m'observa plus attentivement en attendant que Rogue n'arrive.

-Avez-vous de la famille ici Miss Duhamel ?

-Euh…pas que je sache monsieur, pourquoi ?

-Vous ressembler beaucoup a une de nos étudiantes, peut-être avait vous un lien de parenté ?

Ma bouche s'assécha et j'haussais les épaules. Est-ce qu'il savait et qu'il voulait me torturer l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je cède et avoue tout ! Ou veut-il juste faire la conversation ?

-Il s'agit de Miss Granger, elle est à Gryffondor …

-Non Monsieur, je ne sais pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma mère m'a abandonné, peut être devrais-je la rencontrer pour le savoir ?

Son regard pétilla.

-Elle avait une urgence familiale et ne reviendra pas avant le trimestre prochain, je lui ferais part de votre désir de la rencontrer, qui sait, peut-être vous trouverez vous une famille en Angleterre !

Je lui souris, soit il fessait vraiment confiance à n'importe qui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit niais. Soit il voulait s'amuser un peu, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu avoir des échos de ce que nous avions entreprit avec les garçons, il ne me laisserait tout de même pas faire une chose pareille…si ? Je fus sauvé d'une incroyable migraine par Snape qui venait de débarquer sans crier gare ! Il me regarda avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui Severus, je te présente Miss Louanne Duhamel, elle est nouvelle et va passer la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le choipeau l'a désigné comme appartenant à ta maison !

Il hocha la tête et me regarda à nouveau. Son regard passa sur moi comme une sorte de radar, il m'examina de la tête au pied, de mes bottines en passant par mon short en jean et mon tee shirt des Rolling Stones. De mon vernis noir au blond de mes cheveux noué en passant par mes yeux bleus. Il eut une drôle de moue et je jetais un œil à Dumbledore.

-Miss Duhamel, voici le professeur Rogue, il sera donc votre directeur de maison ainsi que votre professeur de potions.

Rogue croisa les bras et parut réfléchir un moment.

-Severus, vous avez un problème ? demanda presque tendrement le directeur

-Non, non, c'est juste…vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à Granger ?

J'ouvrais de grand yeux et Dumbledore éclata de rire ce qui renfrogna Rogue.

-N'est-ce pas ? Nous en parlions juste un l'instant, nous pourrons vérifier d'éventuel liens familiaux au troisième trimestre. Miss Duhamel est d'accord !

Rogue hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde intéressé, apparemment, ils trouvaient juste que s'était une étrange coïncidence. Sur ces dires, le professeur Dumbledore nous congédia et j'avançais désormais dans les couloirs emplit du froid d'une fin novembre. Il me donna mon emploi du temps ainsi que divers mot de passe, puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Ne vous inquiété pas pour le directeur, il est parfois un peu…fou, mais il trouve juste votre ressemblance avec une élève de Gryffondor_ amusante_ !

Il accentua ce dernier mot dans une sorte de dégout, j'en profiter pour lancer un semblant de conversation.

-Et ce n'est pas amusant n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans le fait de ressembler à une insupportable Gryffondor Miss Duhamel, vous feriez mieux de vous rentrer sa dans le crâne !

Réflexion faite, il n'était même pas un semblant sympathique avec les élèves de sa maison. Ça allait être plus dur que ce que je pense.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans votre dortoir et de revêtir l'uniforme obligatoire Miss, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à enlever des points aux élèves de ma maison et tout particulièrement, je ne veux pas que vous donniez une seule raison à un autre professeur de le faire. Vous devait être irréprochable Miss Duhamel, tant sur le comportement que sur le tenue vestimentaire ! Est-ce bien clair ?

J'hochais la tête en murmurant un faible « oui » avant d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La description qu'Harry et Ron m'en ont faites était réelle, je n'arrivais pas croire que j'étais à Serpentard, moi, Hermione Granger ! Mais, bon, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, d'abord merci pour vos rewiews, oui moi aussi le concept me plait, je crois que je vais beaucoup rire (et galéré) pour écrire. Et je voulais m'excuser pour deux choses

Une, j'ai fait une bourde à la fin en disant qu'Hermione entrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors (donner moi un bâton)

Deux, je fais mais alors énormément de fautes d'orthographes, mais en écrivant sur PC je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours pareil, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on choisit une bêta donc HELP ME PLEASE et voilà.

Je vous souhaite un agréable moment sur ce site ,sur cette fic' aussi =) et pour les fautes « l'erreur est humaine » comme on dit !

En pénétrant dans la grande salle ce midi, j'eus l'impression d'être un de ces mannequins qui défile sur un podium. Tous, absolument tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je m'étais assise à ma place habituelle quand un regard outré de Rogue me fit prendre compte de mon erreur, et c'est en rougissant comme une tomate que je m'installais au bout de la table des Serpentards. Les filles m'observèrent un instant avant de commencer à discuter entre elles. Je vis Drago Malefoy m'observer puis observer Rogue avant de venir me parler accompagner bien sûr de Crabe et de Goyle.

-Salut, moi c'est Drago Malefoy ! Voici Crabbe et Goyle, ne fait pas attention à eux, ce sont deux sombres idiots !

Il me désigna ses compagnons d'infortune avant de s'asseoir. Je déglutis et lâchais ma fourchette, Diantre, je m'apprêtais à avoir une conversation avec Malefoy. Tuez-moi, Merlin, tuez-moi !

-Alors, tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, je viens de Beaubâton !

Il s'en fout comme une guigne, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ce fouineur ?

-Bon, je ne vais pas commencer à être gentil, donc je t'explique le topo, je peux soit t'apprécier, soit te détester, autant te dire que la deuxième option n'est pas la préférable. Si tu as un souci tu peux venir m'en parler, Rogue t'aidera si tu as un problème avec un autre prof, il est très fort pour ça ! Tu es mignonne, mais je sors déjà avec quelqu'un. Ne traîne pas avec Gryffondor, tu pourras être sûre et certaine que personne d'ici ne t'adressera plus la parole, compris ? Ils vont essayer de t'amadouer, n'entre pas dans leur jeu, ce sont des vipères, les autres n'y pensons même pas, ils ne sont pas dignes d'avoir ta photo dans leurs chambres ! Si tu réussis à t'en tenir à nous ta vie ici sera un rêve, n'oublie pas que dehors c'est bientôt la guerre et que tu auras un choix à faire. Weasley et Potter t'ont remarqués, SURTOUT tu ne les regardes même pas, ce serait la pire des choses que tu pourrais faire que d'être amie avec eux. Granger n'est plus là pour le moment, mais son cas sera vite réglé aussi. Voilà, si tu n'as aucune question tu peux reprendre le cours de ta vie, je te laisse deux semaines pour choisir ton camp, bon appétit !

Je le regardais partir rejoindre Pansy Parkinson la bouche grande ouverte, Merlin, c'est quoi cette maison ? Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mes deux amis qui discutaient entres eux à voie basses et je me levais pas aller prendre l'air. Mon dieu, s'était vraiment pire que ce que je croyais, comme un genre de secte pour Mangemorts. Parce que je n'avais pas rêvé, en me demandant de choisir mon camp, Malefoy venait de me demander de choisir entre les Mangemorts …ou la mort !

Je respirais un grand coup et jetais un œil à mon emploi du temps, j'avais deux heures de métamorphoses suivies de deux heures d'Arithmancie. Au moins Malefoy n'avait pas remarqué ma ressemblance avec ... avec moi-même ! Je décidais de prendre de l'avance sur mon cours avec le professeur MacGonagall et attendais patiemment dans le couloir, au fur et à mesure, des élèves arrivaient pour suivre eux aussi le cour. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry lorsqu'il m'aperçut et ils me firent un faible sourire que je leur rendis en fessant très attention.

Le cours débuta très rapidement et sans se faire de soucis pour moi, le professeur MacGonagall nous enseigna son savoir, je m'ennuyais rapidement mais continuais tout de même l'exercice pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. L'Arithmancie se déroula de la même manière, et c'est, sans aucun regret que je fonçais directement à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. J'entendais quelques murmures sur mon passage mais n'y porter pas plus d'importance. C'est au repas que je commençais à mesurer l'ennui total qui m'a assailli durant toute cette journée ,je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mes compagnons de toujours et continuais mon repas dans un mutisme total ,personne ne faisait l'effort de venir me parler ,j'en fit de même. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'avais jamais dit que j'entretiendrai des rapports de quelques sortes avec les Serpentards…mis à part Rogue. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs m'apprit qu'il n'été pas là, je soupirais en m'attendant à vivre recluse pendant trois mois.

Le lendemain matin, je reçue une lettre d'Harry et Ron que je gardais pour plus tard et descendis directement dans les cachots. Une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre et je me traité mentalement d'idiote face à ce comportement, il n'y avait pas raison de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue m'ouvrit les cachots et me coupa la respiration surprise par l'odeur qui y régnait. L'air était chaud et m'empêchai de respirer comme j'en avais envie.

-Miss Duhamel, votre…intégration se passe t'elle comme il se doit ?

Je regardais Rogue comme s'il était sénile, depuis quand parlé t'il aux élèves ? C'est en bafouillant que je réussi à lui sortir un « très bien monsieur ».

-Bien, je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils, ajouta t'il en regardant mon uniforme, hoche la tête comme une idiote avant de lui faire un petit sourire auquel il ne répond pas.

Je sortais mes affaires dans le calme qui s'est installé et m'assit en attendant l'arrivée des autres et du début du cours. Le cour aller commencer désormais. J'attendais qu'il nous donne les instructions nécessaires pour lui prouver que Louane avait de nombreuses...qualités qu'il n 'était pas prêt a déceler ou avoué chez Hermione Granger. Drago Malefoy vint prendre place a mes cotés et je lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Tu a réfléchit a ma proposition ?

-Oui ,mais Malefoy ,sans te blesser...les mangemorts ne sont pas ce qu'il m'intéresse le plus au monde...enfin en ce moment tu voit !

Au fur et a mesure que je débitais mes mots il devint plus rouge que Ron quand sa mère lui donné la remontrance qu'il méritait. Il se pencha alors vers moi pour me murmurer a l'oreille :

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je te proposais ,rejoindre les mangemorts a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie croit le ! Je le regrette amèrement et je t'invite seulement a entrer dans le groupe des Serpentards qui gagnent ! Nous rejoindre moi ,crabbe ,goyle ,pansy et une poignée d'autres qui méritent qu'on leurs porte l'intérêt nécessaire !

Merde ! Moi qui pensé qu'il voulait m'obliger a rejoindre les rangs. Je lui murmurais alors ma volonté de me joindre a eux avant de lui sourire a nouveau !

Appel moi Drago dans ce cas ! Dit il tout sourire

Miss Duhamel ,Mr Malefoy ,les instructions sont au tableau ! Susurra Rogue en passant à coté de nous.

J'hochais la tête et jetais un œil au fameux tableau avant de commencer à piler mes racines d'aposphédre . J'admire la capacité de concentration que Malefoy déploya alors pour m'aider. Et ,je doit avouer au bout des deux heures de cours qu'il ne volait pas ses Optimal a toutes ses potions. Rogue nous tendis une fiole avant de regarder notre potion.

-Vous devriez faire équipe avec Miss Duhamel Drago ,elle rattrape les bêtises de Pankinson. Elle est aussi doué que vous !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir avant de jeter un œil du coter des Gryffondors. Neville se tenait devant un chaudron vide qui devait avoir subit plus d'un evanesco et la potion d'Harry et Ron valait au moins un Effort exceptionnel ! La sonnerie retentit et je rangeais mes affaires le plus lentement possible afin de parler a Rogue et de suivre le plan fixé.

-Miss Duhamel ,je ne dispose pas d'une heure de libre dans mon emploi du temps ,si vous vouliez me parler faites le immédiatement !

-En fait professeur...je me demandais si vous..enfin ,à Beaubâtons ,j'avais un enseignement plus poussé en potion car...je souhaite partir dans cette branche après mes études!Je...je voulais savoir si vous pourriez en faire de même ?

Je n'avais pas prévu d'être si apeuré lorsque je lui demanderais ce service ,mais,il parut satisfait à la lueur que j'aperçus dans ses yeux avant de regarder mes pieds et bien que son visage resta de marbre il déclara sèchement :

-Je vais y réfléchir et je poserais votre demande au directeur ce soir !

-euh...très bien monsieur ,merci, au-revoir !

Il ne répondit pas ,et la porte des cachots se referma derrière moi dans un courant d'air. Miss Teigne tourna un regard vitreux dans ma direction et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Je filais directement dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour y faire rapidement mes devoirs. Le maitre mot dans cette histoire était « potion ,potion ,potion » Je devais délaisser les autres matières ,ne penser que Potion ,vivre Potion ! A près avoir massacré mon devoir de métamorphose ,Pansy vint me chercher et me dit froidement :

-On va manger ,Drago veut que tu vienne avec nous !

_O.k !

Je me levais et elle m'attrapa le bras pour me cracher a la figure :

-Drago est a moi piger?Je ne veux pas te voir tourner autour de lui !

-T'en fais pas ,je m'intéresse a une toute autre catégorie ! Lui dis je rassurante.

Elle me regarda d'un œil interrogateur avant de se relaxer et je la suivait sans rien dire ! Elle m'invita a m'asseoir a ses cotés et jeta un regard bienveillant a Drago qui lui rendit en un sourire. Ces deux là finiraient par se marier et avoir 5 enfants tous plus beaux les uns que les autres ! Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient lancés dans une conversation d'une débilité jamais atteinte et je finissais par jeter un regard a la table des professeurs. Dumbledore me dévisageais et il leva son verre de jus de citrouille avant de me sourire. Je lui rendais un faible sourire et tournais la tête vers Rogue qui regardais Harry et Ron ,ceux ci me jetaient de rapide regards qui n'échappaient pas a l'œil exigeant de Rogue ,je leur jeter un regard noir avant de répondre a l'appel de Pansy qui me posais une question sur Beaubâtons. Le reste du repas se déroula de la même manière et plus tard dans notre dortoir Pansy me raconta son histoire avec Drago . Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui ,cela se voyait et je me suis prise a espérer connaître moi aussi un pareil sentiment ! Une histoire très humaine ,une histoire d'amour. Je n'avais jamais compris comment débute ce genre d'histoire ,je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse ,je n'ai jamais connu d'histoire d'amour et j'avoue que cela me déplaît maintenant !

-Tu sais que tu es très belle Louanne !

Elle était en train de m'examiner dans un miroir de la salle de bain des préfets ,je sourit a mon reflet dans lequel je reconnaissais une partie de mon vrai visage.

-Tu ressemble a quelqu'un de Gryffondor je crois ,mais je ne suis pas sure! Elle est très belle aussi ,mais ça ,personne de Serpentards ne l'avouera !

Je la remerciais d'un sourire avant d'enfiler mon pyjama à l'aide de ma baguette.

-Pansy ,ne m'attend pas ,je doit envoyer un courrier à des amis de France ,j'en ai pour un moment ,a tout a l'heure !

Elle me fit un signe de la main et je sortais timidement dans la fraîcheur des couloirs . Comme convenu Harry et Ron me rejoignirent a la volière.

-Mione...sa va ? Dit Harry en m'enlaçant

-Oui ,oui ,mais on fait vite d'accord ,je ne sais pas si Malefoy et les autres me surveillent !

Ron me fit un sourire timide avant de ma serrer la main.

-Alors avec Rogue...sa avance ? Me dit il en grimaçant

-Je lui ai demander des cours particuliers ,je vous dit quoi demain par courrier et vous ?

-Les autres posent beaucoup de questions!Mais sinon sa va ...on se voit demain a la même heure ?

-Je vous dirais ça dans ma lettre ok ?

Harry hocha la tête et me fit une bise rapide avant de se reculer ,Ron se montre toujours aussi prude avec moi et bien vite il font demi tour avant de revenir rapidement sur leurs pas. Je leur jeter un regard alarmant pensant tout de suite a Malefoy avant de voir la lanterne de Rusard se balancer et Miss Teigne le suivre avec un regard fou .

-Tient ,tient ,tient regarde qui nous avons là ma belle...2 Gryffondors et une serpentarde ,je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue sera enchanté de vous voir tous les trois !

Ron me jette un regard apeuré et dans un mouvement ample du bras Rusard nous oblige a le suivre. Je promet que si l'on se tire de cette histoire jamais plus je ne verrais les garçons en cachette. Rusard tapa trois coups contre le bureau de Rogue et tourna vers nous un sourire édenté. Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et nous entrions tête basse. Il parut surprit de me voir avec les garçons mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Miss Duhamel,votre version de l'histoire ? Dit il froidement

-J'envoyer un courrier a des amis et ils étaient déjà là !

-On envoyer un courrier a Hermione Professeur ! Osa Harry

-Je ne vous ai rien demander Potter, j'enlève 50 points a Gryffondors pour votre insolence...Rusard ,raccompagner les ,je dois parler a Miss Duhamel !

Je ne les regarder pas partir et poser mon regard sur mon professeur de potions .

-Miss Duhamel ,je vous prierais de ne plus me donner ce genre d'ennuis Miss Duhamel...je ne croit pas que vos amis apprécierais !

-Je suis désolée professeur ,cette lettre était importante ,je ne recommencerais plus !

-Très bien ! Il me regarda froidement et continua. J'ai fait part de votre demande au directeur et il s'avère qu'il prend cette demande au sérieux et qu'il appui votre demande ,je me voit donc obligé de répondre oui a votre demande !

-Je ne vous décevrais pas Professeur !

-Au moindre écart de conduite de votre part ,je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre a la porte c'est bien comprit ?

Je lui assurer que oui et il me donna ma première leçon pour le lendemain soir ,travailler un dimanche soir avec Severus Rogue que demande le peuple?Je soupirais lui souhaité une bonne soirée sans réponse et courut rejoindre mon dortoir ! Je sourit en pensant que si j'avais été a Gryffondor il m'aurait enlever un nombre conséquent de points !


	3. chapitre 3

J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval stricte et enfilais mon tee shirt de rechange avant de partir vers les cachots ,nous avions convenus avec les garçons par courrier de ne plus tenter de communiquer de quelques manières que ce soit et j'avoue que cela me laissé une marge de plus ,je me sentais plus libre de faire ce que je voulais. Ils n'auraient plus a intervertir dans le plan mis en place et je pourrais sans reproche tentée de séduire Rogue . Je frissonnais avant de tourner sur ma gauche et resserrais mes bras autour de mon torse ,il fessait un froid de canard en hiver dans ces foutus cachots.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre a l'autre bout du couloir et je m'écartais pour laisser passer quatre Serdaigles qui remontaient des cachots apparemment ! Rusard les suivit de peu en soufflant comme un bœuf ,Miss Teigne ne s'était pas donnée la peine de le suivre je croit. Rogue n'était pas encore dans son bureau lorsque j'arrivais devant sa porte et c'est dans un soupir que je me décidais a attendre sur place . Je frissonnais en m'appuyant contre la pierre froide des murs et commençais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes a jouer avec ma baguette m'ennuyant ferme. Un bruissement de cape résonna dans le couloir et je me redressait d'un coup rangeant ma baguette en affichant une expression neutre. Rogue me salue d'un signe de tête et ouvre d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette la porte de sa salle de classe. En entrant il me jette une cape usée tout en me disant sèchement

-Miss Duhamel ,j'ai peine a croire que vous ayez déjà pris des cours particulier si vous venez habiller de cette manière lors de ces cours. Il s'agit d'une matière sérieuse Miss ,pas d'un défilé de mode moldus !

-Je suis désolée professeur ,je ne pensé pas que l'on travaillerais aujourd'hui !

-Vous vous attendiez a quoi ? Je ne vous invite pas a prendre le thé ,alors enfiler moi cette cape et aller me chercher les ingrédients qui se trouvent sur cette liste !

J'hochais la tête et partais d'un pas rageur vers la réserve. Quand je reviens dans sa salle de cours ,il est penché sur un chaudron qui projette déjà des volutes mordorées. Je lui tend les ingrédients et lui demande la marche a suivre.

-Pour cette première leçons vous allez observer Miss ,je veux vous faire comprendre la dangerosité des potions ,ce n'est pas une matière a prendre a la légère. Je vous prierez donc de ne pas m'interrompre dans mes explications ,sinon vous pourrez tirez un traits sur ses leçons ,je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Professeur.

-Je tiens aussi a vous rappeler que j'ai accepter de vous prendre lors de ses cours uniquement parce que vous étiez de ma maison ,mais si votre comportement se révèle exécrable que ce soit dans cette salle ou en dehors comme la nuit dernière je n'aurais aucun mal a arrêter ses cours !

-Bien Professeur ,et maintenant qu'est ce que je fait ?

-Maintenant vous vous asseyez face a moi et vous ouvrez grands vos yeux et vos oreilles!Avez vous entendu parler de Leticia Somnolens Miss Duhamel ?

Je secouais la tête et le regardait jeter des racines de Valérianes dans son chaudron.

-Leticia Somnolens, une harpie, force la fille du roi à se piquer avec un fuseau imbibé de Goutte du Mort vivant. Un jeune sorcier imbibe ses lèvres dans une potion Wiggenweld et embrasse la princesse pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

-Comme dans la belle au bois dormant ?

-Les contes moldus sont principalement tirés des histoires des sorciers ,mais oui ,il s'agit de cette légende moldus.

-Vous préparez un philtre du mort vivant ?

-Oui...pouvez vous m'en donner les propriétés Miss ?

-Le Philtre de Mort Vivante est une potion somnifère également appelée la Goutte du Mort vivant. À mi-chemin de la préparation, on obtient un liquide satiné, couleur cassis. Puis la couleur devient lilas. La potion finale a une couleur très pale. L'antidote est la potion Wiggenweld.

-10points pour Serpentards et savez vous quel est le seconde ingrédients utilisé ?

-Fève soporifique,Asphodèle et Armoise Professeur !

-Bonne réponse Miss Duhamel ,cette potion est au programme pour la semaine prochaine. Désormais ,vous observez et j'ose espérer que vous obtiendrais un Optimal lors de l'élaboration de cette potion...envisagez ce cours comme un test.

J'acquiéssais et oubliant pourquoi j'étais censé être ici ,je me laisser absorber par les gestes de mon Professeur oubliant totalement ma mission. Au bout de deux heures absolument époustouflantes je ressortais avec une tout autre idée de Rogue ,il pouvait être patient lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment.

En rentrant dans la salle commune je trouvais Drago et les autres assemblées autour d'un objet étrange.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais je à Pansy

-Un cadeau du père de Drago...on ne sait pas trop en fait !Sa été avec Rogue ?

En guise de réponse je lui adressait un sourire timide .

-A ce point ?Tant mieux pour toi alors parce qu'il n'a jamais réussit à inculquer quoi que ce soit a qui que ce soit!Il est tellement...Rogue !

Soudain Drago se leva en emportant son paquet Pansy le regarda s'éloigner avant d'hausser les épaules en signe d'épuisement.

-Je ne cherche même plus a le comprendre ! Dit elle en riant

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ,Drago revint une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage et il m'apostropha sans plus de cérémonies .

-Duhamel ,vient par ici ,j'ai quelque chose a te montrer !

Pansy recula et me poussa dans sa direction tout en me fessant signe de le suivre ,il m'entraîne dans de nombreux couloirs avant de stopper net dans les cachots ,il s'assura du vide d'une salle et me fit entrer sans attendre.

-Tu était sérieuse ? Aboya t'il dans ma direction

-...

-Répond !

Je me reculais incrédule avant de froncer les sourcils.

-De quoi est ce que tu parle Drago ? Soufflais je

-Le mage noir ,tu ne veux pas le rejoindre ?

J'avalais ma salive avant de répondre d'un signe de tête ,il sembla se calmer un temps soit peu avant d'avancer dangereusement vers moi ,il leva son poing et je fermais les yeux dans un foutu réflexe totalement idiot.

-Sait tu ce dont il s'agit ?

J'ouvrais les yeux avant de secouer la tête l'air stupidement con devant ce qui semblait être le cadeau qu'il ai reçu tout à l'heure.

-J'ai refusé la marque ,murmura t'il ,enfin ,je l'ai accepté mais je me suit soustrait aux ordres du mage noir...ceci Louanne est un message...un message de mort ,il cherche a me faire comprendre qu'il me tuera d'une manière ou d'une autre...il veut me tuer...

-Drago ,je voulais poser ma main sur son épaule mais elle resta en l'air ,je m'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge devant ma voix beaucoup trop aiguë avant de continuer ,c'est ton père qui veux te tuer ?

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

-Mon père le soutient et ma mère suit mon père...je ne sais pas quoi faire ,le seul endroit ou je soit en sécurité c'est ici...mais après...tu doit m'aider Louanne ,tu es la seule a pouvoir le faire ,les autres sont déjà quasiment a ses pieds...

-Drago ,je ne suis pas assez forte pour ce genre de combat ,c'est Dumbledore que tu doit aller voir !

-Dumbledore ?

Il me fit les gros yeux avant d' hocher la tête.

-Je...je n'y ai pas pensé je suis trop bête !

-Vient ,je t'emmène le voir maintenant d'accord ? Ensuite on ira manger !

-Tu a raison ,on devrait faire ça !

Il me suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur et je le laisser monter seul en l'attendant au pied de la gargouille. Il resta plus d'une demie heure avec lui et ressorti sans un mot ,avant d'entrer dans la grande salle il m'attrapa par le bras et me dit très sérieusement :

-Les autres doivent déjà le savoir et à partir de maintenant plus personne de la maison ne va me parler ,alors tu fait comme tu le sent ok ?

Il avait un visage implacable mais dans ses yeux on pouvait lire toute la détresse de ses paroles ,pour la seconde fois de l'année ,Drago Malefoy me demandait de choisir entre lui et le reste du monde ,j'acquiéssais avant de le suivre et de m'installais avec lui en bout de table ,il parut surprit mais soulagé. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire avant de commencer a manger. De nombreux murmures nous parvenaient et je n'en tint pas rigueur avant de me souvenir de la raison de ma présence à la table des Serpentards.

-Rogue ! Soufflais je sans y penser

Drago me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et je lui murmurais a toute vitesse.

-Rogue ,c'est un mangemort non ?

Il regarda un instant la table des professeurs avant de murmurais a son tour.

-Le maître lui fait confiance ,mais certains bruits court chez les mangemorts ,quand ils viennent chez moi , il se murmure qu'il mènerait un double jeu...

-Comment ça ?

-Il est l'un des préférés du maître et certaines ...enfin même de nombreuses missions échouent par ses mégardes ,le maître le puni ,mais on ne sait pas trop...certains le pensent mais jamais personne n'ose...tu pense qu'il pourrait essayer de m'atteindre ?

-Je ne sais pas ,j'ai entendu des gens dire qu'il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore l'an dernier?

Il se rembrunit avant de continuer sans plus toucher a son assiette.

-S'était ma mission ,mais Rogue m'a supplanté et Potter a sauvé ce vieux fou !

Je lachais ma fourchette et tournais mon regard vers Rogue ,celui ci leva un sourcil agacé et Drago me donna un coup de pied discret.

-N'essaye pas de te frotter a lui Duhamel ,même si je le connaît plutôt bien je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un tendre !

Bien des semaines plus tard ,la situation avait grandement évoluée. Drago m'appelait désormais par mon nom et occasionnellement m'affublai d'un diminutif et je passait la majeure partie de mon temps avec lui. Ma mission au sujet de Rogue n'avancer pas assez vite a mon goût mais il y a deux semaines ,je l'ai vu sourire discrètement a l'une de mes remarques. Le fait est qu'en réalité ,je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre pour séduire quelqu'un ,j'avais bien eu une expérience avec Victor ,mais c'était lui qui été venu me chercher et non le contraire. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de demander conseil auprès de mon désormais seul ami chez les Serpentards ,le seul et l'unique tombeur de ces dames Drago Malefoy !

-Lou ,tu va te décider a parler oui ou non ?

Je me tenais face a lui dans la tour d'astronomie me tordant les mains comme une enfant les yeux rivé sur mes chaussures.

-Lou ,tu m'a demander de venir ici avec toi pour me demander quelque chose sans que personne n'en sache rien alors demande !

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'éclaircit la voix avant de murmurer.

-Louanne ,tu ...tu n'est pas amoureuse de moi quand même ?...enfin je n'ai rien a te reprocher mais...enfin tu voit on est juste ami !

Je le regardais avant de sourire.

-Non Drago..enfin je suis amoureuse mais pas de toi ,...sans te vexer ,ajoutais je voyant qu'il été quand même déçu.

-D'accord ,alors que veux tu me demander ? Tu sais très bien que plus personne ne me parle alors n'attend pas de médiateur !

-Non ,non ,je...Drago ,dis je en soupirant ,je n'ai jamais séduite de garçon de toute ma vie !

-...

-Je voulais te demander si tu pourrais m'aider !

-A faire quoi ? Je ne parle a personne ! Dit il désespéré.

-Me donner des conseils ? Dis je pleine d'espoirs

Il réfléchit un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je devrais pouvoir t'aider alors ,mais il faudrait que tu commence par me dire de qui il s'agit ! Dit il carnassier

J'avalais ma salive ,lui dire ,mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je devais draguer Rogue tout de même si ?Il ne me croirait jamais ,personne ne pouvait avoir envie de le draguer lui ! Il penserait certainement que j'ai un plan ,une mission vouée a défaire Rogue dans sa place de maître des potions et confident de Dumbledore ,penser que je suis une espionne ,que je me suis joué de lui pour mieux atteindre ma cible...ou bien peut être que je pourrait l'amener a penser que je ne suis qu'une sombre idiote -comme en témoignent mes nouvelles notes- oui ,juste une fille stupide qui voudrait se faire un de ses professeurs pour s'amuser !

-Alors ?

-Si on passai cette étape?tentais je

-Ttt ,ttt,ttt ! Pas si vite ma jolie ,si je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit je ne pourrais pas t'aider ,il faut que je sache quel est son physique ,son caractère !

-Tu es sur ?

Il hocha la tête avide de savoir.

-Euh ...en fait tu va rire mais ...hum Serpentard ?

-Je me doute bien qu'il est à Serpentard ,mais qui?Tu lui parle souvent ?

J'acquiéssais ,il ferma les yeux avant de commencer a tourner autour de moi inquisiteur.

-Donc ,il y a mon incroyable personne...mais ce n'est pas moi ?

-Non !

Il hocha la tête tout en continuant d'énuméré des hypothèses absolument farfelues.

-Zabbini ? Tu l'aide souvent pour ses devoirs ?toujours pas...soudain il s'arrêta net et me regarda interdit. Lou ,en fait mis a part moi ,tu ne parle beaucoup qu'avec une seule personne et pour cause ,c'est Rogue !

Je le regardait dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête ,il se tourna vers la porte avant de me regarder de nouveau.

-Tu n'est pas sérieuse tout de même ?

-J'ai bien peur que si ! Dis je en souriant -pense que je ne suis qu'une idiote ,pense que je suis une idiote qui veux juste s'amuser avec un prof ,s'il te plaît Drago pense que je suis une idiote!-

-Mais Lou ,c'est...Rogue ! Souffla t'il abasourdi

-Je sais que sa peut paraître étrange mais c'est pourtant vrai !

Il secoua la tête avant d'attraper mon bras pour me secouer.

-Lou ,je le connaît bien ...c'est mon parrain !

-Ton parrain...Je ne savais pas !

-Bien sur que tu l'ignore, peu de gens le savent ,mais Lou je me fiche que tu soit amoureuse d'un prof ,mais pas lui ,je ne peut pas ! Débrouille toi seule pour ça !

-Pourquoi?lui demandais je alors qu'il fessait demi tour . Les autres profs ne sont pas interrésants ,beaucoup plus vieux...et puis tu sais ,il a un je ne sais quoi qui fait qu'il est attirant quand même ! Ajoutais je en souriant.

-Attirant ? Rogue attirant ,tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit, tu pourrait trouver mieux Lou ,beaucoup mieux, tu peut te faire n'importe quel mec de cette école ! Tu voit comme il se comporte avec nous?avec moi alors que je suis son filleul ?Il n'est pas tendre Lou ,pas du tout ! Il...il te fera souffrir si une telle chose se produisait. J'espère sincèrement que tu va échoué!Tu ne..il n'a jamais aimé Lou ,jamais et c'est impossible pour lui d'aimer quelqu'un!Ce n'est pas dans sa nature et puis je croyais que tu n'aimer pas les mangemorts ?

-Tu m'a dit que tu n'était pas certain qu'il soit mangemort...et puis c'est juste pour s'amuser un peu ,on s'ennuie quand même ici !

-LOUANNE ! Je ne suis sur de rien si ce n'est qu'il ne voudra pas de toi...a la limite pour profiter de toi ,de ta jeunesse mais jamais cela ne sera sérieux avec lui enfin imagine un peu le scandale si tu arriver a tes fins ,une élève couchant avec un prof ! Non ,non ,je ne peux pas !

-Je t'en supplie Dray ,aide moi ,même un peu ,je...si je voit qu'il n 'est pas intéressé je te jure que je lâche l'affaire!Je ne m'attache pas aux gens de toute manière !

-Alors abandonne !

-Dray ,je...je ferais attention ,quand tu me dira d'arrêter ,j'arrêterais ,promis !

Il me regarda dépité avant d'accepter.

-Tu va le regretter Lou ,je t'assure...et crois moi ,je ne t'aiderais pas s'il te fait du mal ,je t'aurais prévenue ,je ne t'aiderais pas non plus s'il découvre tes intentions et se moque de toi...s'il y a une quelconque répercussion je ne te suis plus ! Et si tu arrive a le séduire ce dont je doute ,bien que tu soit très belle ,je ne veux rien en savoir...l'idée même que tu puisse l'accepter comme amants potentiel me dépasse !

-Tu aurait préféré Potter peut être?dis je en souriant malicieusement

-Alors là non ! Dit il en éclatant de rire.

Je me mordillais la lèvre nerveusement ,de peur qu'il ne découvre un jour mon rôle dans ce que sera la déchéance de Rogue et il m'enlaça joyeusement heureux que je veuille bien suivre ses propres règles.

-Commençons par le principal ,tu est bonne dans quels matières ?

-Potions...hum...sortilèges...et euh...

Il soupira avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

-D'accord ,il aime les gens intelligents ,première phase de ton plan on fonce dans un endroit que tu devra désormais vénéré ,je vais t'apprendre un mot Lou ,ce mot est...BIBLIOTHEQUE !

J'écarquillais les yeux ,cela fessait des semaines que je n'y avait pas mit les pieds pour ne pas que quiconque puisse faire de rapprochement ,croyait moi ,mais sur le moment j'aurais très bien pu embrasser Drago Malefoy tant cette décision me transportée !


End file.
